Vaati's sister
by Darklinkette
Summary: oh my! a Mage is rescued by the five links, but they soon learn that it's Vaati's sister. what is going to happen?


Chapter 1: WTF?

honestly, how hard is it to make up one spell?" Dark Link asked, playing with Vio's hat. "knock it off! how should i know? i'm not a mage or wind sorcerer." Vio swatted Dark's hands from his head. Red was cheerfully whistling, Vio was reading and trying to keep Dark off him. Blue was training with Green, enjoying it a little too much whenever Green fell on his ass. "come on, Green. can't you stay up?" Blue taunted his aggressive side. "dammit!" Green growled. before anyone could continue anything, red started crying. "what is it now, Red?" Vio placed his book down, well slammed it down on Dark's hand. Dark jumped up, holding his hand and growling. "there's a...a...a...girl." Red managed to spit out, pointing at the cloud below them. all the Links, Dark included, peered out the window, seeing a girl crash onto the clouds. Dark beat his other selves to the girl. He bent down, picking her up. "hse's breathing." he hollered back up at them. the other links sighed in relief. when dark returned with the girl, they layed her down on the couch. Blue, horrible as ever, splashed water on her. she sat up quickly, gasping for breath. terrified, the other links jumped back, except for Dark, who just jumped in Vio's shadow. he peeped out, which looked funny since his head came out and his eyes. "where...am I?" the girl looked around noticing the Links. "oh! hello! is this your home? thnak you for rescueing me." she stood up, bowing like a guy. Shadow, grinning from the way she acted, got out of Vio's shadow, walking toward her. "hey. i'm Dark, this is Vio, Red, Blue, and Green." he introduced the other Links. "hi! i'm Mizuki!" she smiled. "so, where is your home? it doesn't look like Hyrule at all." she looked toward the window. "oh wow! are those clouds? did i transport to the realm of the gods? maybe the sages?" she turned back to the links. "are you guys sages or gods?" Red Grinned really big and went up to the girl. "no! we're normal people just like everyone else! we're just up here because our friend." he points at Dark. "his master the Wind Sorcerer, Vaati, wanted us all to come so he could make a potion." Mizuki grinned really big at red. "really? you must the four swords Hero! it's a complete honor to meet you and Dark Link!" she turned toward him with a big smile, scaring him enough to try jumping into Vio's shadow. unfortunaly for him, Vio grabbed him before he could. the girl started looking around the clouds below, her body nearly out. the links gasped, grabbing her to keep her inside. "if you fall, you'll die." Red told her, tears in his eyes. "she's worse than Red." Blue grumbled, pushing her back down on the couch. he then stood infront of the window she couldn't be stupid again. "what? die? oh my!" she started laughing. it went from a small giggle to a full grown laughing fit. Green and Blue looked ready to knock some sense into her, Shadow had an arched eyebrow, red looked worriedly, and Vio continued ignoring everyone by reading his book. "oh dear. i'm not going to die." she jumped back up, only to have Green and Blue block her path. "relax you guys." Vio told them, not looking up. "relax? why should we? i'm not going to have some girl's death on my mind for the rest of my life!" vio sighed, rubbing his temple. "look at her." Vio told them, pointing with his free hand at the girl. "look how's she dressed. robes, a hat, and if you look closely, you'll see a wand." Blue reache din her pocket, pulling out a long stick with a moon carved for a handle. "a mage?" they looked at the wand, then at her with questioning in their eyes. she nodded. "yes, i'm a mage, tough still in training. my mistress left to go to Hyrule Castle, leaving me alone. i wanted to do a few magic spells, so i went to the waterfall close by my home. unfortunently, when i got there, a was waving my wand about to complete a spell when a great big wind came and envelopped me. it had such weird words coming from it, but i couldn't intrepert them. i went unconcious in the wind. next thing i know, i'm here in your home." the Mage was lost at thought, not paying any attention until Red Grabbed her hand. "we'll take you home, right?" he turned to Vio, apperantly their leader. sighing, he never could resist those eyes, Vio agreed. Blue grumbled, and Green threw his fist in the air agreeing with Vio. Dark remained silent, something about Mizuki's story bugged him. before anyone could start their planning, they heard a door open and close. "hey! i have some bad news guys." Vaati said, coming down the stairs. when he looked at them, he gasped. pointing a finger at the girl he said soemthing he would never believe he would say again.

"sis?"


End file.
